Infested
by Lushalicious
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything One of the dancers from Dance Central gets fleas! (This story may not be medically accurate but it's funny!)
1. Chapter 1

"Emilia, can you please help me move this?" Dare shouted from her room. She was rearranging her bedroom. She loved living in their 2 story house with a full basement.

"Yeah, one minute," the brunette shouted back from her own room down the hall.

Aubrey, who really wanted some peace and quiet, was resting in her bedroom. "OMG! This is not working!" She decided instead to go to the beach and lay in the sun.

When Aubrey got there, the beach was crowded. She found a semi- secluded place that she thought would be perfect. After lying out the towel, she laid down, hoping to finally find some peace. She was surprised and relieved by the fact that there wasn't anyone over by her.

After some time passed, she felt something land on her stomach. She quickly swatted it off of her and opened her eyes. "Eeewwwww!" She saw several little bugs hopping on her blanket. "Gross!" She jumped up and shook off her towel. "Well, I guess I'm done." she said to herself then headed back home.

"Ola, chica." Angel greeted her as she opened the front door. Aubrey just glared at him and he knew to not say another word.

Aubrey went into the kitchen and got a glass of water then headed upstairs to her bedroom. Luckily, Dare was done with her room and both Dare and Emilia were nowhere in sight.

Aubrey plopped down on her way to soft bed and started flipping through her favorite dance magazine. She was about to say something about the fact that Lu$h Crew was mentioned nowhere in the magazine when she saw something land on the page. "What?" She looked closer and that is when she saw that it was a bug. Then another one fell onto the page.

After throwing the magazine on the floor, she ran to the bathroom and over to the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw. There were tons of little black bugs in her curly, red hair. She let out the loudest scream that her lungs could muster up.

Angel was in his room in the basement when he thought he heard someone being brutally attacked. He ran up the stairs so fast that he was taking three steps at a time. It only took him nanoseconds to reach the still screaming Aubrey. "What is going on?" He asked, confused by the lack of blood that he thought he would find all over the place.

Aubrey turned to him and shouted, "I'm infested!" She pointed to her hair so Angel could see all of the bugs crawling in it.

Angel jumped back. "Umm, you should go somewhere." He told her as he slowly walked backwards.

"Where?" Aubrey asked not sure by what he meant.

"Hmm," he paused. At that point he didn't care where she went. As long as it wasn't anywhere close to him, "to the doctor."

Aubrey thought for a moment. "You're right. I need to go to the doctor."

Angel couldn't believe that Aubrey said he was right. _She must be really sick, too,_ he thought. "You want to make sure they check for a fever."

She gave him a confused look then ran out of her room and down the stairs to the garage. Angel followed her but at a distance then headed directly to his shower.

Aubrey jumped into her sports car and raced to the doctor. "I'm infested!" she screamed at the woman behind the front desk. "Look!" She pointed to her hair.

The woman made a disgusted face and quickly led Aubrey to an exam room. "Stay in here and don't touch anything." The woman directed her before running out f the room.

After several minutes passed, a doctor came in. Or at least Aubrey assumed it was a doctor. She couldn't see much of him through his hazmat suit. "So you have bugs?"

Aubrey sighed. "Yes, a lot of them."

She explained to the doctor what happened at the beach. After the doctor examined her, he told her that she had fleas.

"FLEAS! What? I'm not a dog."

The doctor explained to Aubrey how there are human fleas, too. He gave her some flea treatment and told he to isolate herself for a couple of days so they don't spread to the rest of the house.

By the time Aubrey got home Angel had already filled in Dare and Emilia about Aubrey having bugs. Aubrey walked through the front door and saw her roommates all standing together by the kitchen. All were making sure to stay far away from Aubrey.

"Hey, baby, what did the doc say?" Angel asked her.

"I've got fleas!"

"Gross," Both Dare and Emilia said in unison.

Aubrey scoffed. "Thanks a lot guys. The doctor said I need to stay in isolation for a couple of days while the treatment works. So I'll be in my room."

"Umm, are you sure that you want to get those things all over your bed?" Emilia asked her.

"Well, where else am I supposed to go?" Aubrey asked, frustrated.

"Bathroom," Dare piped up. "No carpet so you can clean it really good. Plus, it has a built-in bed; the bathtub."

"Good idea," Angel told her.

"No," Aubrey argued. "I can't live in my bathroom!"

"Well, I don't think you have much of a choice." Emilia agreed with Dare.

"Fine!" Aubrey didn't want to argue. She made her way to her bathroom.

"Don't go anywhere else, okay?" Emilia didn't want fleas dropping all over the place.

Once Aubrey was in the bathroom , Dare vacuumed the whole house paying close attention to everywhere that Aubrey was. She wanted to make sure that there wasn't a single flea left in the house. After the rest of the house was cleaned, both Dare and Emilia went into Aubrey's room wearing trash bags on there bodies and covering up their hair. They were taking no chances. They put all of Aubrey's bedding in bags and launched them out her window into the yard below. Then they vacuumed and cleaned every surface that they could possibly clean in that room.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was in the bathroom trying to figure out how to use the treatment the doctor gave her. Best she could figure is that it was like shampoo so she took a shower and used a large amount all over herself. Feeling a little less infested, Aubrey got out of the shower and got dressed with the clothes she grabbed off of her dresser. After that, she didn't know what to do.

Emilia and Dare were back in their regular clothes as they stood in the kitchen nibbling on some cookies. Angel walked into the room. "Hey, how is she doing?"

Emilia shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask her."

"You want me to go up there?"

"Sure. She is, after all, _your_ girlfriend." Emilia pointed that out.

"Umm, I don't want to get bugs, too."

"Oh, Angel, toughen up. Besides, Dare and I cleaned her bedroom very good. You won't get bugs."

Angel sighed. "Then why don't you go and check on her?"

Dare laughed. "Somebody's chicken. Bock, bock, bock."

He scoffed. "I'm not chicken. I'll go check on her." He left the kitchen talking to himself. "I'm no chicken. I'm tough. pfff"

Dare looked over at Emilia. "Glad he's goin. I don't want to get near her bathroom for a week at least."


	2. Chapter 2

Knock, knock, knock. Angel knocked on the bathroom door.

"Who is it? And what do you want?" Aubrey asked sounding grumpy.

"Umm, it's me, my princess."

"Oh, well you can come. I'm just sitting here doing nothing."

Angel hesitated. "Umm, I should probably stay out here."

"What? You are avoiding me? I thought you said that you loved me, Angel."

"Umm," he wasn't sure what to say. "I do love you, Aubrey. I'm just gonna do it from this side of the door."

She scoffed. "Seriously?" She scoffed again. "Just get me a magazine and go." She thought for a second. "Oh, but not the one in my bedroom. That one has bugs in it."

"Oh," Angel cringed. "Okay."

After finding a magazine on the coffee table, Angel headed back upstairs to Aubrey. "I got your magazine. I'll side it under the door."

Aubrey sighed, "fine." She moved the towel that she stuck under the door. "Oh, Angel. I need some of my manicure stuff on my dresser."

Angel's eyes widened. "Umm, I think I'll go get Emilia for that request. Bye, chica."

"Emilia," Angel shouted as he walked quickly down the stairs. "Aubrey needs you." Before giving Emilia a chance to argue with him, he went down to his room.

"Great," Emilia was not wanting to go anywhere near Aubrey. She cautiously approached Aubrey's bathroom door. "Hey, need something?"

Aubrey added to the list of things she needed. She was soooo bored in the bathroom. She wanted Emilia to even bring in the TV. "Oh, and I'm hungry. Go make me something."

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Hey! I suppose I could walk all over the house dropping little bugs all over the place."

Emilia shook her head. "No, no. I'll get it."

Emilia walked to the kitchen to get something for Aubrey. Not knowing what to give her, she settled on some veggie soup she made the day before. Once it was heated up and Emilia grabbed everything else on the princess's list of demands, she went back into Aubrey's room.

"Here's all of your stuff you wanted. I'll push it under the door."

Aubrey was surprised to see a bowl of soup being pushed under her door. "Soup?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Aubrey frowned. "There's no spoon." From under the door slid a spoon rapped in a napkin. "oh, thank you." She said half sarcastically.

"Anything else before I go?"

Aubrey took a bite of soup. "This soup needs more salt."

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will get you the salt." She walked back to the kitchen, grabbed the salt, then headed back to Aubrey. She then rolled the shaker under the door. "There."

"Oh, Emilia. I need water."

"What? You have a sink in there. Drink that."

"Eeewww, sink water? I do not think so. I only drink filtered water, or sparkling depending on the day." She couldn't believe that Emilia even suggested drinking tap water.

"I drink the water from the sink." Emilia stated.

"And that is why you are you and I am me."

"Whatever." Emilia left the room to get a bottle of filtered water.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Aubrey could not get comfortable. She was folded up in her bathtub with a pillow and blanket that she was planning on throwing out as soon as this nightmare was over. "This sucks," she cried to herself.

The next morning, she heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. "How is my princess this morning?" Angel asked her.

"I'm bored, I'm cold and I'm wet. Apparently, my bathtub has a slow leak. I can't wait to be out of here. Now get me breakfast. Now!" She was in a very, very bad mood.

Angel jumped back at her last word. "Okay, no problem." He hurried away to get her some food.

When he came back, he started sliding stuff under the door. "Here you go," he said as he pushed the pancakes under the door." He was glad that the door had such a wide gap at the bottom. This way, he didn't have to get any bugs on him.

"Where is Emilia and Dare?" She almost shouted at him.

"Umm," He didn't want to tell her that they were all trying to avoid her. "They're busy."

"Sure they are. No one wants to be by me."

"That's not true." he lied.

"Then come in here."

"Okay, maybe it is a little true. But it's not you. It's just your bugs." He failed at trying to comfort her.

"My bugs? My bugs? They are not MY bugs. I do not own them. They are parasites. Got it? They are not mine."

"Oh, yeah, that's what I meant. The bugs that are all over you."

"They are not all over me! Just in my hair. Just go away, Angel."

Later that day Emilia reluctantly went to see if Aubrey needed anything. "Yeah, you good in there?" She asked then turned away before Aubrey even had a chance to answer.

"Am I okay? No, I'm not okay! Seriously, Emilia. What a stupid question." She sighed. "But I don't have a lot of bugs in my hair. I looked earlier. And the ones I saw don't look too healthy. I think I can come out later today."

"No, I don't think so." Emilia thought quick. "Your doc said a couple of days. Come out tomorrow when there isn't anymore bugs and you used another treatment."

"Oh, yes, my treatment. Well, I guess I will step into my bed and take a shower. I am never going to that stupid beach again! How can someone like you, who always goes to the beach and always smells like fish, not have bugs? I mean really, doesn't these stupid bugs realize who is higher class and who isn't?"

Emilia wasn't sure how to answer that and was feeling rather insulted. "Go take your flea bath."

That evening Bodie stopped by to see Emilia. "Hey everyone." He said once he saw Angel and Dare in the living room. Emilia, who answered the door, was standing behind him. "Where is the princess?"

"In quarantine. She's got bugs." Emilia said casually.

"Oh, okay. So are we going out or what, Em?"

"Yes, I need to get out of here." Emilia answered him.

Angel walked over and pulled Emilia to the side. "What about Aubrey?"

"What about her?"

"Are you gonna leave us here to deal with her by ourselves?" He looked over at Dare.

"She is your princess not mine. So, yes I am. Have fun." She told him before leaving the house.

A few minutes later, Angel heard "Angel" coming from upstairs. He headed up to where it was coming from. "Yes?"

"Did I hear the doorbell?"

"Yes, Bodie picked up Emilia."

"Great, so now I'm stuck here with just you and Dare. I'm hungry. Get me some dinner and water. Filtered!"

"Yes, my princess." Angel hurried away.

That night, Aubrey once again found herself cold, bored, and wet. She finally was able to fall asleep. She kept having dreams that she was in the ocean and covered with bugs. When she woke up the first thing she did was check her hair. "Thank goodness! No more bugs." she did a thorough inspection.

She ran out of her bathroom and jumped for joy. "I'm not infested anymore!" She shouted as loud as she could.

Emilia, Angel and Dare came running into her room. "What's going on?" Emilia wondered why Aubrey was out of the bathroom.

"No more bugs. I just looked and there is nothing."

Emilia wasn't so sure. "Let me check." She grabbed a flashlight and did a very thorough inspection. "You're right. There is nothing."

Aubrey squealed. "Woohoo!" She gave Emilia a huge hug. She walked over to Angel to give him a huge kiss. But when she leaned in to kiss him, he backed up, coughing. "What is it?"

He almost choked. "You smell like you had a flea dip. It's just a little strong."

Normally Aubrey would be very insulted but she was too happy to have her freedom back. "Oh, whatever." She told him as she bounced out of her bedroom. "I'm going shopping!"

"Umm," Emilia was giving her a strange look.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked her.

Emilia pointed to Aubrey's clothes. "You are still in your nightgown."

"Oh, I knew that." She lied. "I mean that I'm going shopping after I change. Get ready, Emilia. You can come too and carry my stuff. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Emilia sighed, "oh goodie."


End file.
